


“Die another day”, a SW vignette for my OC character Nagina

by AzureAngel2



Series: Tyrian purple, a vignette collection concerning Palpatine´s niece (my OC) [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: Summary: The Royal Imperial Academy is the first step stone for a young officer cadet. Even though the Coruscanti born man is not supposed to be on any missions yet, he has gotten one anyway. The more it continues, it seems it will either cost him his life or his loyalty.Time frame: The story takes place about 19 BBY, many weeks after Palpatine made himself emperor.Planet of choice: Lothal





	“Die another day”, a SW vignette for my OC character Nagina

**Title: “Die another day”, a Nagina vignette**

_When you were young and your heart was an open book_  
_You used to say live and let live_  
_(You know you did, you know you did, you know you did)_  
_But if this ever-changing world in which we live in_  
_Makes you give in and cry_  
_Say live and let die_  
_(Live and let die)_  
_Live and let die_  
_(Live and let die)_  
_What does it matter to you?_  
_When you got a job to do_  
_You got to do it well_  
_You got to give the other fellow hell_  
_You used to say live and let live_  
_(You know you did, you know you did, you know you did)_  
_But if this ever-changing world in which we live in_  
_Makes you give in and cry_  
_Say live and let die_ _(Live and let die)_  
_Live and let die (Live and let die)_

 

An order is an order. But now it seems that Beowulf Yularen, your promoter, signed you, his star pupil, on a suicide mission. Not bad for a newly minted cadet officer of the Royal Imperial Academy. You are not cross though. The opposite is the case. It is an honour for you to serve a purpose, any purpose after a time of turmoil and corruption in this galaxy. This is why you enlisted in the first place. You hate chaos and what the Separatists did to your beautiful home planet, the seat of government. That you were chosen to be a future ISB agent is but a little extra.

“I am coming for you, madame,” you promise softly into the mic that is connected with the storm trooper helmet of your comrade Cumberlayne Aresko. “I shall get to the bottom of this. It will be either your undoing or mine.”

Mistress Samye just had the nerve to mention 'Operation: Cinder'. Without Yularen you would not even know about that cursed code name and what it incorporates.

“If you want to join this crying game at the beginning of your military career.” Fear and calmness clash in her voice that is made for singing cheerful children songs. “But I would hate to die very confused. Might I know your name, sir?”

You have to admire her guts. She could run, she could demand your instant death by another Imperial code name of meaning. Instead she politely requires your name. And out of respect, you give it. Accompanied by a chuckle. “Officer Cadet Kallus. But you might address me as Alexsandr.”

While you hang up on her and Cumberlayne, you cannot help to be intrigued about the middle aged woman. She is nothing that you expected her to be. And a voice of reason in the back of your mind tells you that she is by far too clever to be Krennic’s mistress. Your case file about her seems to be misguided altogether.

You yank the closet door open and stare into it.

Not that you are a beau or narcissistic ass, but you would like to make a lasting impression. If she really is the Emperor’s niece, which would make her the best kept state secret of all times, than you have to keep up appearances. It is your duty to do so.

Finally, you chose to wear a field uniform with a dark chest plate. You are not entitled to wear it yet, but Yularen equipped you with it anyway. If you survive that mission, you will work even harder to earn it one fine day.

Mere computer nerds like Dravits Draven or, even worse, to impossible Berch Teller, who never sticks to the rules, should not be allowed to wear this uniform.

“Drav and Old _Belch_ ,” you mutter darkly, when you think about your fellow academy members, who are many terms ahead of you.

Rumour has it that those two are foster brothers, but you never believe the things you hear through the grapevine. You always check things out for yourself, if you believe them to be worth your time and attention. Until now cadet life has been too hard and demanding for idle inquiries on private issues.

But with notorious 'Drav' and 'Old Belch' things are different. You can smell that they are rotten fruit. That they do not believe in the Empire as they should. Their hearts are still those of Republicans. You analysed their daily conversations with others too well.

There is also a third guy, that joins them on their free evenings. A red haired Corellian by the name of Crix Madine. He is a shadow scout and he is much younger than his pals. If you will learn to understand the secret of their friendship, you might be able to present Yularen three traitors. They have not committed any crimes against the Empire yet, but they are all too liberal in their views.

You will wait for the right moment for their exposure to justice.

First, you have to get to high ranking officers like Commander Orson Callan Krennic. For an engineer he enjoys too many privileges. There are also points in his curriculum vitae that you do not understand. Your superior at the newly founded ISB has given you facts that badly match together.

Krennic was born on Lexrul as the son of bio-dynamic apple farmers. But he spent most of his life in the outback of Chandrila, before he earned a place in the Galactic Republic’s Future Program on Brentaal.

You smirk, while you put your dura steel helmet on.

Of record the much celebrated genius was kicked out off the study program for two years. His nocturnal carousing and the suicide attempt of a young girl had been his downfall from grace.

Dishonoured, Krennic had to return to Lexrul, where his mother lived after her divorce. There he became the lead singer of a local band called 'Lost River'. He had the looks of a star and outstanding musical skills. Actually, he was able to play a lot of instruments – the e-guitar, the mouthorgan, flutes, keyboard and even the Growdi Harmonique. But it was his smoky voice, that gave him power over the audience.

Fame kicked in quickly. He and his band toured the Outer Rim for two years, consuming a lot of drugs all the way.

And suddenly, Krennic was back on Bentaal as if nothing of significance had happened. He studied hard and made up for the lost time within half a year.

His record remains spotless ever since, but you, of all people, never believe in coincidences.

Now you are about to meet the woman who might be able to fill all the gaps in. But you cannot handle her like a common thief. Mistress Samye is a player of a different league. She needs to be handled with greatest care.

When her name popped up during your Krennic investigations, you thought he would have brought immunity for her as well. But now that you know that she might be truly who she claims to be – the very Palpatine the public knows nothing about – you think it was the other way around. She might be the very one who smoothed out the way of the commander right from the beginning.

When you leave your cosy motel in the middle of nowhere, you decide against an air craft. It is a bright and sunny day. An air speeder is much more of your liking.

Once you are seated you let the engines howl.

While the peaceful landscape with its vast, open skies runs by, you remember the actual words of 'Operation: Cinder' are, “If an Empire cannot protect its Emperor then that Empire must be deemed a failure. It collapses not only because its central figure is gone, but because it must not be allowed to remain!”

Something tells you that Mistress Samye needs to be protected as well. Who ever gave you the order to investigate on Krennic himself had hoped you would find out about her, too. That you even might harm her. But your oath forbids you to act out against the Emperor.

Bizarre stone formations are scattered throughout the grass sea, but you pay them very little attention. Something more pressing is on your mind.

Perhaps it is better when you and Krennic sit down together and make a pact tonight. In the name of the Emperor.

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:  
> The James Bond movie song “Live and let die” from Paul and Linda McCartney (1973)  
> Wookieepedia – The Star Wars Wiki  
> Jedipedia, a free German Star Wars-Encyclopaedia


End file.
